disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Central
Party Central is a Pixar 3D computer-animated short film based on Monsters University. After being premiered at the 2013 D23 Expo, it was released with the theatrical release of Muppets Most Wanted on March 21, 2014.Disney to showcase new Pixar short 'Party Central' in front of 'Muppets Most Wanted' - EXCLUSIVE Plot Mike and Sulley are visiting Monsters University for the weekend to see how their Oozma Kappa-brothers are doing. OK is throwing their first party, but no one's show up to it yet. Fortunately for the OK-brothers, Mike and Sulley had a feeling something like this would happen, so they've come up with a plan to liven up the house party--using a borrowed door station, they sneak into a party at the Roar Omega Roar fraternity and steal all of its food and guests to fill the Oozma Kappa house. The supply runs take them through the closet doors of a married couple's bedroom, repeatedly disturbing their sleep. Johnny Worthington III arrives at the party, only to find it empty. Once they have the party fully stocked, Scott "Squishy" Squibbles' mother, Sheri, walks in on it while doing a load of laundry. She is angry with the fraternity, but only because they did not invite her. She also saw the door and thought they were "door jamming". Squishy tried to deny everything at first, before asking what door jamming was. After lighting a bonfire on the front lawn with a scream canister, Sheri introduces the crowd to door jamming. This involves jumping from the roof and landing safely on the lawn after passing through the two doors, to the humans' terror. The guests congratulate the Oozma Kappas along with Mike and Sulley for putting together such a great party, which many of the guys at the party wanting to pledge to Oozma Kappa. In a post-credits scene, the husband and wife wake their young son, Timmy, up and ask if they can sleep with him. They say that there are monsters in their closets, to which their son vehemently replies, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Cast *John GoodmanJust Released: First Look at Party Central Short: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Billy Crystal: Mike Wazowski *Dave Foley: Terry *Sean Hayes: Terri *Joel Murray: Don Carlton *Charlie Day: Art *Peter Sohn: Scott "Squishy" Squibbles *Julia Sweeney: Ms. Squibbles *Nathan Fillion: Johnny Worthington III *Bobby Moynihan: Chet Alexander *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Mom *James Kevin Ward: Dad *Cristina Pucelli: Timmy Release Party Central was made to be included on the home video release of Monsters University, but was given a theatrical release instead.Twitter“Animation Fascination” Episode 47: Monsters University Orientation with Chris Chua and Austin Madison The short premiered at the D23 Expo 2013.D23 Expo: ‘Monsters University’ Short Announced, Will Be Attached To ‘The Good Dinosaur’ It was set to be released with the theatrical release of The Good Dinosaur. After The Good Dinosaur was pushed back to November 2015, there had been no official word on when the short would be released. On January 7, 2014, it was announced that it would be theatrically released with Muppets Most Wanted. Rating Party Central has received a PG rating from the MPAA for "some reckless behavior", unlike the two Monsters, Inc. films which are both rated G.'Need for Speed', 'Blended', 'Enemy' and 'Party Central' in Today's MPAA Ratings Bulletin It is Pixar's first PG-rated short, and also the first animated short film owned by Disney to have that rating since 1990's Roger Rabbit short film Roller Coaster Rabbit,'Monsters University' Short 'Party Central' Clip and Photos as well as Pixar's first PG-rated film to not star a human. Gallery Party central logo.jpg|Logo Monsters University Party Central Sneak Preview - Official DisneyPixar HD|Operation Party Central Party-Central-Short.jpg MU - Party Central.jpg Party Central.jpg 8.jpg Party_central_monsters_university_mom.jpg Party-Central-Squishy-MoviesDisney.jpg Party-Central-Party-MoviesDisney.jpg 2014-party-central-05.jpg 2014-party-central-04.jpg 2014-party-central-03.jpg 2014-party-central-02.jpg pc.png References Category:Animated shorts Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pixar shorts Category:Pixar